In Vino Veritas
by Misura
Summary: Krai and Jill get drunk and don't wake up in the same bed the next morning. (As usual, really.) [emphatically not KraiJill, mused on YujinnDarres]


In vino veritas  
_There's truth in wine_

x

Warnings/notes: not Krai/Jill. Nope. Really. (Aside from that: alcohol-induced oocness and -silliness.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Game.

written at 14th march 2005, by Misura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Say, Jill," Krai started, "have you ever thought about ... well, you know?"

Jill frowned. His thoughts were a bit fuzzy; he couldn't for the life of him figure out what Krai might be referring to. Probably, he'd had a little bit too much to drink, but then again, that was the whole point of visiting a tavern, wasn't it? To get drunk, and forget about the trouble of life.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied. At least, those were the words he made a heroic effort to speak. What actually came out was far more warbled, but Krai still seemed to understand him.

"Have you ever," Krai bended towards Jill, leaning over the table, "thought about what it'd be like to do it with another guy?"

Jill blinked. He had, of course, noted that the Captain and that mage-tutor of the Princess's were kind of 'pretending not to like each other much, while they actually did', so he supposed he ought to have some sort of opinion about stuff like that, only ...

"No." He shook his head, discovering that the room started to spin as soon as he moved. His stomach appeared not to be too happy with him right now either. "I can't say I ever have."

"Ah." Apparently, that was the kind of answer Krai had been hoping for, because he leaned back in his seat with a happy grin. "Neither have I."

"Cool," Jill said, just to keep the conversation going, kind of.

Krai nodded solemnly. "Yeah, Jill, you're really my type of guy." Krai's grin widened as one of the waitresses headed over in their direction. Jill thought she rather fancied Krai -for what reason, he had no idea; maybe it was that 'Krai-the-Conqueror charm' at work again- but thus far, Krai hadn't shown any interest in her.

The idea that Krai might take her to one of the rooms upstairs, and that he'd have to spend the rest of the night on his own, depressed Jill enough to offer to buy another round of beer. (Since it was just him and Krai, that wasn't too expensive.) He hated drinking alone.

"Cool," he said again, after the waitress had brought them another two beers and had left with a slightly disappointed expression.

Krai snorted. "Do you think the Captain is ... you know ... with that Yujinn?"

Jill tried to think about that for a moment. His head started hurting again, which was, he decided, really unfair, since everyone knew you only got head-aches in the morning -after- you'd gotten drunk, not on the evening when you were drinking.

"Naw. He likes the Princess." He didn't add that the Captain was about the only one who did.

Krai 'hm'ed.

Jill wondered where his beer had gone; he was pretty sure he'd still had some left a second ago. Fortunately, Krai seemed to be out of beer also, and thirsty enough to want to buy more for both of them. Krai, Jill decided, was a real friend, a good person.

"Aww, thanks, Jill." Apparently, he'd spoken his thoughts aloud. Oh well. Maybe Krai would pay for another round now.

"You know," Krai continued, "you -are- my type of guy. Jill ... " Krai frowned. "I forgot what I wanted to say."

"I guess it's 'cause you're drunk. Makes it easy to forget about things," Jill stated, in the tone of someone who's had lots of experience with being drunk. Which he had.

"I'm not drunk!" Krai protested. "Just a bit ... tipsy. Yeah, that's it, I'm tipsy. Not drunk."

"Okay." Jill wasn't in the mood to argue.

Krai grinned again, then snapped his fingers. "I remember!"

"What?" Jill asked.

"I remember what I was going to ask you!" Krai beamed.

"What?" Jill asked again, deciding that no matter what Krai was saying, he was really, completely drunk.

"Jill ... " Krai stared at him in a way that did little to make Jill revise his opinion. "What would you say if I asked you to come and rent a room with me?"

"Uhm." Jill frowned. Somehow, he -knew- there was some sort of reason why he shouldn't agree to Krai's plan, but he couldn't quite recall what it was. "Rent a room to sleep?" he inquired, to win some time.

Krai rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot. To do ... you know. To find out ... what it's like."

Jill shrugged. He guessed that if he couldn't remember why he shouldn't say 'yes', it couldn't have been all that pressing a reason to start with.

"Sounds okay."

Krai eyed him as if he couldn't quite believe that Jill had answered him like that. "Are you serious?"

"Sure." Jill shrugged again. Then, as if struck by lightning, he realized something. "No, wait, we can't!"

"Why not?" Krai inquired.

"The Captain said he was going to kill us if we'd ever be late again for the morning-shift. If we spend the night here, we'll never make it back to the castle in time." Jill sighed. The Captain could be pretty scary, even if he was a complete softie when it came to the Princess. It was totally unfair; -she- could get away with practically everything, but if he and Krai were just a teensy little bit too late for once ...

Krai muttered something obscene and anatomically impossible that made Jill extremely grateful that the Captain wasn't around right now, and ordered another two beer.

OWARI


End file.
